lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacey Valentine
Nashville, Tennessee | music= "Strip Tease" by Danity Kane | affiliation= The Blondetourage, April Montenegro | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= High-Flyer/Hardcore | debut= LPW Insanity: Gold II | winpct=50 | wins=5 | losses=5 | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light }} Lacey Valentine is a professional wrestler, who is currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. She made her debut at LPW Insanity: Gold II challenging Bunny to a match. Lacey is a former LPW Undisputed Tag Team Champion, having won the titles with April at LPW Resurrection 2013. The Blondetourage were defeated for the gold by the Icons of Evolution at Insanity: GOLD III on October 30th, 2013. Biography After the mysterious death of her husband, Lacey's darker side accompanied her wherever she went and at first she embraced it but grew to become sick of it. Lacey learned a trick of how to control her darker self and has now embraced a lighter side, looking to have fun in LPW whilst competing with her exhibitionist partner, April Montenegro. While Lacey's darker side is no longer a problem, Lacey still harbours some of the aggression that was rubbed off on her and is not afraid to use it in the ring. Lacey uses her cooking prowess to create baked goods to befriend others or apologise to those she or her darker side may have hurt. After April's sudden death which many believe to be the fault of Zenith's brutal attack, Lacey Valentine is back in LPW and she is out for revenge against her Aussie nemesis. Desperately seeking out help to bring back her late best friend, Lacey visits a mysterious witch by the name of Ella. A failed resurrection spell, however, symbolically turns Lacey's trademark blonde hair blood red and reanimates the head of her late husband, Christian. Feeling a sense of guilt over his murder, Lacey brings the strange talking head to LPW with her and has only one goal in mind for now: destroy Zenith. Career In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Valentine's Day'' (Headscissor spin into an Octopus stretch) **''Aprilicious'' (somersault leg drop, sometimes performed from the top rope as a Houston Hangover, adopted from April Montenegro) **''Poison Ivy'' (Shining Wizard) *'Favorite moves' **''Lace Face (Front-falling Russian leg sweep)'' ** In Your Face (running hip attack followed by a grinding Stinkface, adopted from April Montenegro) **''Howdy Cowgirl'' (Bronco Buster) **''Saddle Up'' (Camel clutch; Lacey will grind her hips and wave her arm around as if she is in a rodeo while using this move. Usually a set-up for Valentine's Day) **Hurricanrana variations (standing, top-rope) **Bulldog (running, wheelbarrow reversal) **Various basic strikes (elbow shots, Ric Flair chops, etc.) **Various stiff kicks **Back handspring elbow drop **Illegal choke variations esp. with hair ribbon **Foreign item strike variations esp. with a steel chair or muffin basket **Top-rope crossbody **Running clothesline **Double leg takedown into a bridging pin **Running neckbreaker **Headscissor takedown **DDT variations (jumping tornado, snap, etc.) *'Will' **Offer her opponent a muffin before their match **Always accompany April to her matches unless otherwise stated **Have fun at the expense of her opponent in a match **Dance in the middle of a match to irritate her opponent **Be offended if her opponent rejects her muffin offer *'Won't' **Sleep around or do any other slutty things unlike April **Be intimidated by men even if they are 7 feet tall * Theme music ** "How Soon Is Now" by t.A.T.u ** "Strip Tease" by Danity Kane (used as part of The Blondetourage) ** "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard *'Entrance details' **Lacey skips out to the ring with Christian's head hidden in her usual muffin basket. She blows kisses to the crowd and slides into the ring, placing her basket down on the ring apron.. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship with April Montenegro **LPW Tag Team of the Year 2013 with April Montenegro as part of The Blondetourage **LPW Most Popular of the Year 2013 with April Montenegro **Nominated for LPW Most Improved of the Year 2013 with April Montenegro **Nominated for LPW Promo Writer of the Year 2013 with April Montenegro **Nominated for LPW Wrestler of the Year 2013 **Nominated for LPW Rookie of the Year 2012 Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Insanity Roster